ShadowClan
Welcome to ShadowClan. We are the night hunters of the forest. You may join if you want. The Cats Leader Foxstar- Dark Ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail, and piercing green eyes. Deputy Dreamshadow - Midnight black she-cat with violet eyes. --Skydragon16 file:black cat violet eyes.jpg Medicine cat Feathercloud- small white tomcat with black patches and dark blue eyes. Peacesign Apprentice: Nettlepaw Warriors Heatherstorm- brown she-cat with heather blue eyes Peacesign Cedarpelt- large dark gray tomcat with green eyes. Peacesign Cherryfur- a white she-cat with dark ginger blotches and green eyes. --Cherryfur123 Hollyfrost - small, slender, pale ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. Character created by SmudgyHollz. (Smudge, Holly is taken by TWO cats! Choose something else.) (Holly, get over it! There were three Ashfur's in the books! Besides, Hollyleaf and Hollyfrost are different! We had a Foxwing AND a Foxflower, Wolflight, AND Wolffall, Lightwhisper AND Lightpaw. She can have Hollyfrost.)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Well, it's gonna be VERY confusing!!! And if Holly wants some one to have the almost same name as her, she wouldn't have said anything.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (She doesnt like sharing, appearantly. Anyways, Hollyfrost looks almost EXACTLY like Sand, and you dont see me complainin, telling her to change what her cat looks like) (she doen't look like you!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Apprentices Nettlepaw- Small black she-cat with dull green eyes. Medicine cat apprentice. Nettlepaw Queens Nightshade black she-cat with amber eyes, Mother of Violetkit,Russetkit, Marshkit, and Rowankit. Peacesign Jaydapple- gray tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes- kits: Featherkit and Lionkit Hollyfur Kits Featherkit- she-cat with blue-gray eyes --Hollyfur Lionkit- tom with amber eyes --Hollyfur Rowankit- large bright ginger tabby tomcat with with green eyes Age: Becoming an apprentice today Russtkit- dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Age:Becoming an apprentice today Violetkit- dark gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes Age:Becoming an apprentice today Marshkit- tiny brown and white tomcat with blue eyes Age:Becoming an apprentice today Places in ShadowClan ''Nightbranch- ''The Nightbranch is a tall pine tree branch that's on the pine tree that is part of the leader's den and the leader makes their speeches from there. ''Burnt Sycamore- ''Is a ancient burned tree. ShadowClan apprentices are trained to hunt in night here and to stalk into the undergrowth unheard. ''Twoleg Nest- ''There is a Twoleg nest in the north part of the pine forest. It is home to two deadly kittypets. All cats stay away from the Twoleg nest. ''Twoleg Path- ''There is Twoleg path close by the Twoleg nest. ''Greenleaf Twoleg palce- ''Twolegs come here with their kits in greenleaf. What the dens are like The leader's den is a pine tree hollow with a thorn bush. The warrior's den is a massive thorn bush. The elder's den is a large fallen log. The nursery is a huge thorn bush under a pine tree hollow. The apprentice's den is a bramble bush. Borders Southeast: StarClan South: EarthClan Has a Thunderpath for a border with EarthClan. No border with StarClan What it looks like ShadowClan land is a marshland with many pine trees and undergrowth in the shade. Category:Shadowclan Category:ShadowClan